


Family Found

by Random_Scribbling



Series: Forever [4]
Category: Mystery Skulls (Band), Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Crossover, Finally, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magic-Mystery Skulls Animatic, Multi, Polyamory, The big reunion, The one you've been waiting for, emotional honesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Scribbling/pseuds/Random_Scribbling
Summary: Vivi and Arthur arrive to investigate the haunted house and are surprised by what lurks within as Lewis’ plans come to fruition. Alternately, in which these dorks finally get back together.





	1. In which they finally get back together

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I couldn't wait. I really wanted to post this, so you guys get two stories in one day! If you're confused maybe go back and read Deadbeat Devilry, which has the Supernatural Guide at the end, or go watch the beautiful Magic animatic on YouTube, created by the endlessly talented Yuramec. This is still in progress, but I will be trying to post somewhat regularly so that you get the whole story in a timely manner. That said, enjoy!

~O~

“This looks like the right place,” Vivi comments, leaning over Arthur to get a better look at the house they’re approaching. Maybe mansion would be more appropriate; from what little she can see through the twisted trees as they approach slowly the house is huge and oddly purple. Arthur slows even further as they come up to the entrance, the gap in the brick wall obvious. Mystery perks up, placing his front paws on Arthur’s lap and leaning over to peer at the place over the tiny spectacles that Vivi always manages to balance precisely on his nose.

“It certainly looks the part,” Arthur comments as he takes in the purple house, gnarled trees, and the strange lights flickering on the windows. The blond frowns slightly.

“Is that…music?” Before Vivi can respond they’re both distracted by the sparks coming from the dashboard of the van as it finally slows to a stop. Startled, Arthur turns the van off and takes out the useless keys, hopping out and lifting the hood. Vivi follows his example, getting out and holding the door for Mystery as she stretches her legs. She’s jumpy and hyper from spending all day in the van. They had been two states away when she had gotten the call from the panicked teenager telling them about the job here and they had come right away. As Arthur pokes at the engine with his bionic arm Vivi bounces on her heels. Eyeing the house, the van, Arthur, and Mystery, Vivi manages to restrain herself for an admirable five minutes before she simply can’t take it anymore.

“Well, while we’re here we may as well investigate,” she says cheerfully, already marching towards the house. Mystery rolls his eyes, grabbing the girl’s sleeve between his teeth as Arthur jerks, hitting his head on the hood of the car.

“What?!” He yelps. “Are you crazy? We haven’t done any research, we have no idea what could be in there, and we don’t even know if the house is haunted.”

“My source says that it is haunted by a skeleton ghost and a couple of low level spirits, nothing I can’t handle,” Vivi brushes him off, confident in her growing magic skills. Sure she can only banish low level spirits and do a couple of prank spells, but Mystery will protect her if she gets in over her head. Just like _______. Vivi gently takes her arm back and continues forward, Mystery beside her. Arthur, cursing fervently, slams the hood closed and hurries to catch up.

“Ten minutes,” he says firmly. “We look around for ten minutes and if we haven’t already died we go back to the van and call for help.”

“Yup, sure,” Vivi agrees easily, having no intention of keeping her promise. Which is a good thing, because as the trio steps foot inside the house the doors slam shut, trapping them.

“Oh crap,” Arthur whimpers into the darkness while Vivi only grins.

~O~

The deadbeats, as Lewis affectionately calls them, are rather simple creatures. They like music, and their Master, and playing tricks on the people who come into the Master’s house. So of course when a van appears near the mansion, a van thrumming with magic of a different sort than they’re used to, it makes perfect sense for one of them to stop the car and lure their new playmates inside. Lewis, taking a nap in the master bedroom after spending all day remodeling the living room to better suit his tastes, is blissfully unaware that his servants have just kidnapped his friends, and plan on toying with them for a while.

~O~

Vivi gasps in glee as the entryway is slowly lit by magical purple flames. And the ghosts coming from the walls are just adorable with their yellow eyes and beating hearts thudding in time with the pop music that seems to ring throughout the house. They must be weak spirits, she muses. But what could be strong enough to draw them all to one spot? A talisman? An occult ritual? Excited, Vivi doesn’t realize that the friendly spirits have morphed, teeth becoming sharp and eyes, slits, until Arthur has her arm in a tight grip and is hauling her away from the mouth of a particularly hungry spirit.

“Run,” he orders, and the trio sprints down the hallway. The suits of armor try to block their path, one even going so far as to swing his axe at them. Vivi goes left, Arthur right, and Mystery straight between the legs of the suit and nearly gets decapitated for his troubles. After the gauntlet of empty knights the trio hesitates in a hall lined with portraits. Vivi grins at Arthur after checking that Mystery’s okay.

“The house might not even be haunted, huh?” Her eyes crinkle with amusement. Arthur gives her an admonishing look.

“Nothing but a couple of low level spirits, huh?” He retorts, straightening as he finally catches his breath. When he’s finally standing again his eyes drift to the wall. Arthur freezes. “Vivi, how strong does a spirit have to be to haunt a picture?” He inquires carefully.

Vivi, still stretching, answers absently, “Actually haunting the picture would make the spirit stronger; it’s has to do with anchoring the spirit to this world. Why do you ask?”

“No reason,” Arthur replies as he eyes the spiky haired attorney glaring at him from the picture frame. The wrestler beside him is mouthing silent threats, hammering his fists together and smirking in anticipation.

“Oh!” Vivi gasps when she spots the beautiful woman in the portrait behind Arthur, the priest beside her giving Vivi a cold look. The woman, however, grins mischievously before reaching out of her frame and tugging a tasseled cord. Instantly the trio yelps as the floor drops out from beneath their feet, sending them sliding down a mirrored chute. All of them catch glimpses of themselves in the mirrors before they’re separated by a fork in the slide; Arthur shudders at the sight of himself without his mechanical arm and shouts as he slides to the left. Vivi, preoccupied with her own eye-less reflection, goes to the right, Mystery beside her as he tries to ignore his own shattered image.

“Arthur!” The blunette screams, reaching for him, but he slides away, out of reach. The blond curses quietly as he tumbles out the end of the slide, his pants scraping across the wooden floor. Instantly he’s on his feet, glancing around for any danger. He appears to have landed in some kind of basement, the walls lined with torches burning with purple flame. The long, narrow room has two ends, with the tunnel ending near the middle of the space. One end hosts a set of stairs, while the other…

Arthur swallows hard at the sight of a dark violet coffin resting on top of a dais and propped upright against the wall. A stylized skull with no lower jaw gleams in the torchlight. Thoroughly creeped out the mechanic takes a step back, only to freeze when the coffin lid moves. Stiff, he can only watch as the casket slides open, agonizingly slow, to reveal a black suit of armor. It is polished to a shine, the onyx metal nearly glowing in the flickering light of the torches. The visor of the helmet is propped open to reveal two purple eyes shining brightly from within its depths. Arthur shakes as the knight steps out of the coffin. Pausing for a moment on the steps of the dais, the knight draws its sword in one smooth movement.

“Oh crap,” Arthur mutters before turning tail and running for the door, hearing the clanking of armored boots striking the floor behind him. Sprinting up the stairs, the mechanic makes a tight turn and runs randomly through the hallways, ducking around other suits and the grasping arms of the portraits as they emerge from their frames. Vivi and Mystery, meanwhile, had emerged back into the hall with the suits of armor and spent a few minutes avoiding swords before going into one of the rooms and finding themselves in a rather neat kitchen. Vivi stops, confused, and checks the fridge. She is pleasantly surprised to find fresh food inside and quickly assembles a sandwich.

“Wonder what a bunch of ghosts wants with fresh food,” she ponders aloud as she takes a bite, offering the dog a piece of sandwich meat. Mystery takes it easily, licking his chops at the taste of turkey. Vivi is about to take another bite of her sandwich when Arthur lunges into the kitchen, hand catching on the doorframe and sling-shotting him into the room.

“Runrunrunrunrunrun,” he chants like a mantra, allowing his metal arm to wrap around Vivi’s bicep as he sprints past. Mystery barks as his owner is jerked away, dropping her sandwich.

“Arthur, what the heck,” Vivi demands.

“Dark Knight, very angry, sharp sword,” Arthur replies shortly. Glancing back, Vivi catches sight of the knight in hot pursuit.

“Oh,” she responds before increasing her speed. The three race through the halls, neck-and-neck, finally retracing their steps back to the front entryway. Arthur immediately goes to the doors, banging on them to make sure that they’re locked. They are, and the man puts his back to the door, arms spread.

“Up the stairs,” Vivi orders, leading the way, and Arthur joins her. The second floor is similar to the first, only cleaner, and now there are more of the pink spirits trying to chase them. Finding themselves cornered at the end of a hall, Vivi looks around frantically as Mystery growls from in front of them.

“In here,” she leads, ducking through a door with Arthur and Mystery at her back. Vivi barely has time to see the wide bed in the middle of the room and realize that she’s made a mistake before Arthur slams the door behind them. Several things happen at once. First, all of the ghosts outside go suspiciously silent, like children who just woke a sleeping parent; second, the form on the bed lurches upright to stare at them; third, Arthur and Mystery turn around to see exactly which room they’ve wandered into. Everyone freezes: Vivi, standing in front of Arthur and Mystery with her arms half-spread, Arthur with his back pressed against the door, Mystery a firm pressure against Vivi’s leg, and the skeleton ghost sitting up in bed. Vivi blinks, resetting her eyes, and looks again. Yup, definitely a skeleton ghost, sitting up in bed, and…

“Are you…wearing fluffy pink pajamas?” The girl asks slowly, staring at the odd sight. That isn’t even taking into account the bubblegum-colored stuffed alpaca tucked under the ghost’s arm. The skull of the ghost, which floats just above the neck of the pink pajamas, blinks at them sleepily for a second before one hand comes up to rub where the bridge of a nose should be. Vivi once again as a strong sense of familiarity. After all, _____ used to do that after she did something particularly stupid. The skeleton doesn’t bother answering her question, instead turning to face the wall.

“Wright,” he calls loudly, tone accusing. Vivi watches in shock as the lawyer portrait slinks guiltily into the empty frame hanging on the wall.

“Yes, Master?” The picture asks.

“I told you to wake me up if we had any visitors,” the skeleton scolds, wagging one shadow-bone finger at the shamefaced portrait.

“Yes sir,” Wright agrees. The skeleton sighs deeply in exasperation and rolls his eyes.

“Take them to the sitting room while I get dressed,” he orders. And then he turns to Vivi, and, totally serious, responds, “Yes, I am wearing pink pajamas; they’re comfy.”

With that the skeleton gets out of bed and quickly crosses the room to a smaller door which Vivi recognizes as leading to a walk-in closet. The investigators, human and canine alike, stare after him for a moment before the portrait coughs lightly. They switch their gazes to the guilty looking lawyer.

“Alright then, it seems the Master wants to speak with you,” he says. “If you’ll kindly follow me.”

At that he points out the door and vanishes from the frame. Arthur and Vivi’s eyes meet in a moment of silent communication before Arthur carefully opens the door. He peeks out. The hallway is deserted of all pink ghosts and haunted armors, the only spirit in sight the lawyer leaning out of his frame to see if they leave the bedroom.

“This way,” he calls, disappearing and popping back out of a picture frame down the hall. Shutting the door behind them, the Mystery Skulls follow the lawyer ghost to a small room down the halls. It’s decorated nicely with a comfortable couch and two armchairs around a low table, an empty fireplace taking up wall space below the portrait that Wright leans out of.

“The Master will be in to see you shortly,” he reports and appears about to leave.

Vivi calls, “Wait,” making the lawyer pause. He looks down at her as she rushes to the fireplace and stares up at him.

“Who are you? What is this place? Who is your Master? Who are the pink ghosts? And why aren’t we dead yet?” The lawyer blinks at the onslaught of questions and stands there awkwardly for a moment.

“Uh…” He hesitates, glancing out of frame for a moment before turning to fully face the inquisitive bluenette.

“The locals call this place the Musical Manor,” Wright replies slowly. “My Master is the master of this mansion; he is in charge of it, and therefore me. As for who the pink spirits are, they are simply spirits.” The ghost of a smile quirks the corner of the portrait’s mouth. “I believe I’ve heard my Master refer to them as deadbeats.” Even Arthur chuckles at that one. “And of course you aren’t dead,” Wright chuckles again, glad for the lighter atmosphere. “This house was constructed for you!” Vivi gives the portrait a confused expression.

“What do you mean by that?” She asks. Wright looks slightly panicked for a second, glancing out of the picture frame and holding a hand to his ear.

“Oh? Yes, Master?” He smiles awkwardly at the investigators before ducking out of the frame. Disappointed, Vivi flops down on the couch and sighs tiredly, stretching.

“Well that was stressful,” she remarks, leaning her head back to stare at the ceiling.

“Tell me about it,” Arthur grumbles, moving to sit beside his friend. Mystery yips in agreement. The trio relaxes for a few minutes, resting their tired muscles and thinking through their options. Arthur runs his flesh hand through is hair, spiking the already messy strands even further, as his mechanical fingers drum idly on his leg. Vivi leans sideways on the couch, putting her head on the throw pillow and her legs in Arthur’s lap. Her friend glances down at her, confused, and then his eyes widen. Hovering silently on the other side of the arm rest Vivi is resting her head against is a small spirit. It’s glowing pink, like everything else in the haunted mansion, though this phantom is more defined than the others. One of its ‘hands’ is floating beside Vivi’s head as sparks of magic glitter around her eyelids. Oblivious, Vivi yawns again and closes her eyes, rolling over to face the back of the couch with her legs still pinning Arthur to the couch.

“Vivi,” Arthur hisses in a panicked whisper, reaching to wake her up, only to freeze when the spirit glares at him. It lifts a hand to its mouth in a shushing motion before leaving the bluenette and flying over to the door. Arthur stands, gently placing Vivi’s legs on the couch, as Mystery sniffs anxiously at Vivi’s head. Flickers of his own fire-red magic flicker around the girl as the dog makes sure his Master is alright. Arthur places himself between the two and the door as the deadbeat opens it. He may be trembling with fear and confusion (why put Vivi to sleep? What is going on here?), but he will die to protect his friends. Swallowing hard, the blond braces himself as the skeleton ghost enters the room. Now clad in a dark violet suit with a pink cravat, the skeleton glides in, the gold heart on his chest beating slowly as he takes in the scene with bright eyes. For a split second glowing pink meets amber as the two human-shaped beings lock eyes. Before either can act, however, the sitting room is suddenly much smaller with the addition of an angry fox demon.

“Who are you?” Mystery growls, four of his seven tails shielding Vivi and the other three wrapping around Arthur. He leans down, chest fur almost brushing the carpet as he prepares to fight off this obviously powerful threat. Shocked, Lewis backs into the door, eye sockets wide with surprise. The little incident had shown him that, for some reason, Vivi didn’t recognize him. He simply wanted to talk with Arthur alone to try and figure out what was going on. He was not, however, expecting their dog to suddenly turn into some kind of demon.

Questions and thoughts scramble for priority inside the skeleton ghost’s head, and the one query that manages to escape is, “Were you always like this or has Vivi been practicing magic again?”

The question is enough to drag the kitsune from protective anger to total confusion, Mystery rising from his defensive crouch to tilt his head questioningly at the ghost. One ear flops over with the motion, making the fox demon look oddly lopsided, and Lewis can’t help but huff a laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“I cannot believe none of you recognize me,” he huffs in fake irritation. “Perhaps this will jog your memory!”

With a wisp of magic that has become nearly instinctive Lewis summons his pompadour, crossing his arms and staring at the two alert Mystery Skulls. Arthur is only more confused, looking at Lewis with wide, uncomprehending eyes, but Mystery has caught on. The canine’s eyes widen, his spectacles nearly falling off as he jolts backwards in surprise. Shock is Mystery’s main response, followed closely by confusion and an overwhelming happiness. Lewis! He’s here! He’s powerful, and here, and thank the gods, he hadn’t failed his pups as much as he’d thought! In the blink of an eye the powerful demon reverts back into a puppy nearly quivering with excitement. Mystery darts forward, running cheerful circles around Lewis’ legs. Chuckling, the skeleton kneels, reaching out one shadow-bone hand to pat the puppy on the head.

“Oh my boy,” Mystery closes his eyes at the feeling of that warm palm, thrumming with new magic, pressed firmly against his fur. “I have missed you.”

“Me too,” Lewis replies, rubbing the dog’s head gently. “Though you are going to have to explain the talking thing.” Mystery huffs in amusement.

“Yes, I suppose I will,” he mutters dryly before refocusing on the familiar hand still resting between his ears.

“I’m sorry, but what the heck is going on?!” Arthur asks frantically, horribly confused. First Vivi is knocked out, then Mystery goes demon on them, and then he’s back to puppy mode and prancing around like this ghost is his best friend. What the heck?! Lewis and Mystery share amused looks for a second before the skeleton stands.

“Maybe this will help,” he says, the amusement clear in his voice. Mystery cocks his head again in curiosity, eyes sparking as he calls on his own magic to watch what Lewis does. The ghost calls on the pink sparks, and Mystery watches with admiration as the magic forms a nearly flawless glamour around the ghost. Where once stood an elegantly dressed skeleton is now a slightly awkward twenty-one year old with pink hair that still flickers if he gets distracted. Arthur gasps and goes pale.

“Lewis,” he finally whispers, voice shaking, and he starts to tremble violently. Seeing this, Lewis frowns in confusion and steps forward, one arm outstretched. Arthur jerks back violently, nearly tripping over the coffee table in his haste to get away from Lewis, bringing his arms up to defend himself. Lewis freezes, eyes wide.

“Arthur, what happened to your arm?” He asks, darting forward, and the blond yelps as he backs straight into the wall. The tech genius crumples to the floor, arms around his head, whimpering quietly. Lewis stands over his friend, frowning in confusion, listening to the quiet whimpers.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Lewis,” Arthur cries desperately, curling into a tight ball with his eyes squeezed shut. “I didn’t mean it, but you’re dead, and I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Understanding flashes in Lewis’ eyes even as he takes a step back from his friend. Arthur…is apologizing. For killing him. Even though he was possessed, Arthur blames himself. Lewis sighs deeply. How could he not have expected this; of course Arthur, the one who blamed himself every time the Skullmobile broke down, would feel guilty for killing him. Lewis turns to Mystery, who is staring sadly at Arthur.

“How long has he been like this?” The man questions, gesturing to Arthur.

“Ever since your death,” Mystery answers quietly. “He was possessed, you know,” the dog begins, meeting Lewis’ eyes. The skeleton nods, gaining a firm look from the pooch. “You will be explaining that later, but I had to remove Arthur’s arm to end the possession. Somehow, Vivi’s memories were erased, and you were gone. The guilt has been eating at him, and Vivi can’t help because she can’t remember a thing.” Mystery ends with a helpless snarl of frustration. “I try to help him but…” Mystery quiets when a hand lands on his head.

“I’ll take care of it,” Lewis says firmly to the dog before going back to Arthur. The blond is still curled up when the disguised ghost kneels next to him. The Arthur-ball tightens further when one warm hand lands on his shoulder. Instead of tightening like he expects, however, the hand just rubs soothingly up and down the curve of Arthur’s back, a firm pressure over knobs of spine that stand out far too much. Months of nearly no appetite and sleepless nights have taken their toll, turning the blonde’s already lean frame to something nearly as skeletal as Lewis.

“Oh Arthur,” Lewis murmurs quietly, and with that Arthur breaks. In one swift motion he uncurls from his ball and clutches Lewis, holding him close and clinging to the familiar vest with a white-knuckled grip. He’s still babbling apologies under his breath, but falls silent when Lewis shushes him, now running one hand through the blonde’s hair.

“Arthur, look at me,” the ghost orders gently as Mystery pads over to add even more warmth to their Arthur-Lewis ball. Slowly, dreading the condemnation that he’ll see in his friend’s eyes, Arthur lifts his head from Lewis’ shirt and looks into his eyes. His friend’s eyes are soft, the pink pupils filled with the same kindness in death that they had in life. There is no blame there.

“Arthur, I forgive you,” Lewis says firmly. “I know you were possessed, and that you would never have done it. I don’t blame you, I forgive you, and I still love you just as before.” Arthur freezes for half a second, not daring to believe the words he hears, but then his face crumbles and tears leak from his eyes. He buries his face in Lewis’ shirt again, shoulders shaking with sobs, and Lewis continues to gently stroke his hair. After a few minutes Arthur’s crying subsides, the man pushing away slightly and wiping his face.

“Lewis, what are you doing here?” Arthur asks, voice still a little shaky.

“One moment,” Lewis hesitates, standing up with Arthur still in his arms. The blond, still fragile, allows the larger man to carry him to the plush arm chair and set him down. Mystery immediately hops into Arthur’s lap as Lewis settles in the chair across from them, leaning forward with his elbows propped on his knees so he can gesture with his hands. Slowly Lewis explains: how he awoke in the cave and sensed the evil, knowing he had to defeat it to protect Vivi. Saving hikers from it, rescuing one child with monster friends who helped him destroy it for good. His wanderings, attracting the first of his deadbeats, and chancing upon the pink-haired necromancer. Explaining how he acquired the house, and his efforts to attract the Mystery Skulls so that he could find Vivi and Arthur again, to explain. When the tale is told the trio sits in silence for a moment. It is quiet, and a little strained, until Vivi releases a snore like the horn of a semi-truck. Lewis’ mouth quirks in a smile as he glances over at his girlfriend.

“So what have you been doing?” He asks, returning his attention to Arthur and Mystery. The blond squirms awkwardly.

“Uhm, I made a metal arm, learned how to use it, and tried to keep up with Vivi,” Arthur responds. “I don’t know why, or how, but she doesn’t remember you. I tried to remind her, tons of times, but it’s like she’ll listen for a minute and then get distracted and the next time I mention it she doesn’t even remember us having that conversation. It’s like a blank spot that she doesn’t even realize is there.”

“We assumed it was a physical symptom of hitting her head in the cave, of maybe her repressing her memories of you without knowing it, but when I investigated I discovered a magical block,” Mystery continues, hopping down from Arthur’s lap. “And I believe I may now have an explanation. Lewis, if you wouldn’t mind returning to your usual form.”

With a considering glance at Arthur Lewis complies, the disguise of a fit young man fading to reveal the ghost beneath. Lewis tilts his skull at Arthur’s reaction, or rather lack of reaction.

“You don’t seem to be afraid of me,” he remarks. Arthur shrugs, and smiles weakly.

“Lewis, I’ve seen tons of ghosts. Remember that angry bear spirit in Yosemite?” Lewis winces at the memory, remembering that case all too well.

“I got thrown into a tree,” he nods. “And Vivi thought it was cute.” Arthur chuckles, the sound a little hysterical, but still there.

“After that, you’re not even that bad,” the blond shrugs. Lewis nods in understanding before Mystery coughs to get their attention. Both men jump when they see that the dog has allowed his seven tails to appear behind him. They’re smaller than before, and tipped with brown, but they’re no doubt the same, waving softly in the air behind the demon. Now that they aren’t attached to a wolf the size of a small horse, however, the affect is cute rather than intimidating. One tail extends to rest lightly on Vivi’s head while the other winds around to grip Lewis’ wrist gently. A third tail moves to loop around Arthur’s wrist, connecting the four in a triangle with Mystery in the center. Both men gasp as the world blooms around them.

The walls of the mansion, which were a subtle dark purple, now gleam magenta in every crack and crevice. Lewis also emanates the same shade of dark pink, the glow centered over the gold heart still shining as brightly as a star on his chest. Arthur is also glowing, though it is subtle: a gentle gleam the color of sunlight coming from every pore and coating him like a protective coat. It shines especially bright from his mechanical arm, the plates releasing bursts of energy every time Arthur shifts. The most interesting of the three males, however, is Mystery. While, if they squint, Lewis and Arthur can make out the small dog that Mystery usually looks like, now there is a crimson silhouette surrounding him that stands taller than Lewis at the shoulder, with trails of fiery energy trailing outward to wrap around Lewis and Arthur’s pink and gold wrists.

“Do you see like this all the time?” Arthur asks in awe, looking around and squinting through the bright colors.

“Only if I try,” Mystery answers. “Now, look at Vivi.”

The two men obey. Arthur grimaces slightly, while Lewis gasps and moves to kneel by her side. Vivi’s entire body shines much brighter than Arthur, blue energy swirling around her in waves and ripples. The only stillness in the energy is around her eyes. Where Vivi’s eyes normally sit are two spots of dark pink. They stand out against the blue, edges even, but when Lewis prods them with one hand they release sparks. Lewis hisses in pain, shaking out his fingers as he moves slightly farther back. Suddenly the world lurches as Mystery’s tails retract, taking the visions with them.

“What was that?” Arthur gasps, collapsing further back into his chair and looking around as if searching for the glow in the walls.

“Magic,” Mystery responds. “I used my powers to show you the spell around Vivi.”

“Why does it match Lewis?” Arthur questions.

“Because I was right, and Lewis is the reason that Vivi doesn’t remember him,” Mystery answers, his tone a strange mix of triumphant and grim.

“What?” Lewis demands. “I would never do this!”

“It may have been an accident,” Mystery points out. “Lewis, what was your dying wish? What would Vivi have seen that you didn’t want her to, that you would never ask her to remember?” If it were possible, Lewis would go pale as he falls further back, sitting down hard on the floor and covering his skull with his hands.

“Oh gods,” he mutters. “She saw.”

“Saw what, Lewis,” Mystery prods gently, padding over and nosing at Lewis’ hands.

“She saw me fall, on the spikes,” the ghost explains. “She saw me die.”

“And your last wish was…” Arthur trails off.

“That she never had to see me like that,” Lewis finishes sadly. Mystery grimaces, thunking his head against Lewis’ side.

“That explains why I can’t remove it,” the canine grumbles.

“Why not?” Arthur asks, standing up and moving to Vivi and Lewis, the quartet forming a tight clump.

“I’m a kitsune, a fox spirit. I’m a guardian demon, to put it simply: my powers are defensive, shields and the like, not mucking about with spells already put on someone. Not to mention this is death magic. It is the opposite of everything I work with,” Mystery explains miserably, nudging his way to cuddle between Vivi and Lewis, huddling miserably there. Lewis looks up slightly.

“Wait. Did you say death magic?” Mystery nods.

“Yes; necromancy in its purest, simplest form. The strength of a dying wish is remarkable, especially the final wish of a pure heart.” The canine presses his nose against the glowing heart on Lewis’ chest pointedly, chuckling as the ghost jumps at the contact. The small pile of comfort is disturbed when Lewis stands up abruptly, moving Mystery to lie on the cramped space next to Vivi on the couch with Arthur stumbling back a few steps. Lewis pulls on his human guise so that everyone can see his grin.

“I know just who we should call.”

~O~


	2. Spell Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a necromancer solves all problems and there are cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I was not expecting such a great response, and thanks for all your comments and kudos! This is the end of this section, but I already have the next story in mind, so expect the first chapter of that soon. If you're looking for a guide to the supernatural in this universe, check a story back at the end of Deadbeat Devilry.  
> Ciao, lovelies!

~O~

It is four in the morning on the night of the full moon, just outside the forest-surrounded town of Kendrick. Leopold lies on a bed, his coat and vest discarded so that he can relax somewhat. Even his hair is loose, flowing in a waterfall down the pillow and comforter. Leopold is dirty and exhausted from a cleansing that night, ensuring that the local people don’t suffer for unknowingly building a hunting lodge on top of an ancient burial site. Dark spectacles lie, abandoned for now, on the nightstand, their owner exhausted and close to falling asleep. At least he is before he opens his eyes to find a bright pink spirit hovering six inches away from his nose. Jerking slightly, it takes the sleepy necromancer a moment to recognize the thing as one of Lewis’ spirits, a deadbeat. Chuckling a little at the name, the maestro sits up and crosses his legs, smiling at the pink phantom.

“Hello little one,” he coos. These things are quite adorable. “Do you have a message for me?”

The deadbeat chirps happily, producing a piece of rolled up paper from inside the gold heart badge on its chest. Smiling cheerfully at the clever thing despite his exhaustion, Leopold considers waiting until morning to read the letter. After a moment, however, he unrolls the missive with a small sigh. He had only known Lewis for a few hours, but he still had the impression that the ghost wouldn’t be contacting him in this manner if the circumstances weren’t dire. Otherwise he’d be content to wait for Leopold’s arranged visit in a month to chat. As he reads the short notes, Leopold’s eyebrows rise to his hairline.

“Need help with spell, of greatest importance. Hurry. Lewis,” the note pleads.

“Luca,” Leopold calls. The red portal forms and the demon emerges in seconds, brushing off his lab coat lazily as he emerges. He barely has time to drawl his customary, “You called,” before Leopold is on his feet, tugging on his shoes and coat.

“We’re leaving,” he informs the shorter man. Luca looks up in surprise.

“So soon?” He asks, used to his ‘Master’ wanting to stay in one place for at least a day or two after a cleansing to ensure that nothing is left behind.

“Yes. Lewis is in trouble,” Leopold answers shortly, tightening the tie in his hair and slipping on his spectacles. The next request startles the demon even more.

“I’ll need a portal,” the necromancer says.

“You despise travelling by portal,” Luca blinks. “I believe the last time we travelled by portal you said ‘not unless the world is ending’.”

“Lewis is in trouble,” Leopold repeats as if that explains everything, and perhaps, for a loyal man, it does. Luca, not being a loyal man but also not caring enough to argue, merely smiles in anticipation of watching the necromancer stumble around like a headless chicken and creates an area of swirling maroon large enough for even the gigantic Leopold to walk through. Folding the note neatly in half and sliding it into his coat pocket, Leopold allows himself a single grimace before he strides through the portal.

~O~

“You’re sure this guy can help?” Arthur is nervous, biting his lip and jogging his leg in his seat as he sits across from Lewis. He eyes the still sleeping Vivi warily, expecting her to wake up at any moment.

“He’s the only chance we have of breaking the spell on Vivi,” Lewis answers for perhaps the tenth time. “Eat your sandwich.”

Grumbling, Arthur complies, munching on the admittedly good sub that Lewis threw together. At first the blond had tried to refuse, but a glare from his friend soon changed his mind. Arthur finishes the food and begins to fidget, picking at his fingers and glancing around before sighing deeply and slumping in his seat, propping his feet up on the coffee table and crossing his legs. Lewis, in human guise so that it is easier for Arthur to read his expressions, offers a half smile. Unless he’s driving, Arthur is never good at sitting still, and even then the mechanic often has to have music on. Already the blond is twitchy, crossing and uncrossing his legs and allowing his sneakers to thump against the coffee table. Lewis is about to speak, maybe offer a drink, when three things happen at once.

Mystery, who has been napping on the floor next to the couch, jumps to his feet and looks around frantically. A large portal appears just to the left of Arthur’s outstretched legs. And then a very tall man walks out of the portal, trips over Arthur’s legs, and falls to the floor with a great deal of squawking and flailing. The blond barely has time to form an impression of dark blue and pink before the stranger is on his feet again. Leopold grins down at the still-seated Arthur and holds out his hand.

“Hello, my name’s Leopold! Who are you?”

“Ah, Arthur,” the blond introduces himself, shaking the offered hand as a second, smaller form emerges from the portal. The blood red opening in time and space then winks neatly out of existence.

“Leopold, Luca, thank you for coming so quickly,” Lewis greets them with a smile, reaching out to shake the taller man’s hand. Leopold ignores this completely and grabs the ghost in a hug, squeezing him tightly before gripping him by both shoulders and staring him in the eye.

“Think nothing of it my friend. Now, what can I do to help you?” Mystery, who’s been standing alertly next to Vivi, suddenly barks out a laugh as his tail begins to wag.

“Luca, you old scoundrel, is that you?” The short demon looks up from pretending to not care and grins.

“Mystery! Is this where you’ve been hiding for the last two and a half decades? What in the realms are you doing here?” The ginger demon ignores the slack-jawed look he’s getting from Leopold and crosses the room to stand in front of the dog. Hands on his hips he looks the canine up and down.

“I must say, you really downsized when you chose that form,” he remarks. Mystery scoffs.

“As if you have any space to talk. How old was that necromancer who body-bound you? Fifteen? Fourteen, perhaps?” The kitsune teases.

“She was nearly twenty and you know it,” Luca rolls his eyes. “This is her son, in fact.”

“Oh really,” Mystery’s eyes widen slightly as he turns to examine a still-frozen Leopold. His eyes glow crimson for a second as he views the pink energy swirling in patterns just above the necromancer’s skin.

“First death was how long ago, two hundred years? He’s not bad for a youngling, plenty of raw power to work with, and it looks like you’re off to a good start already,” the dog demon nods in approval.

“Yes, he’s somewhat of a slow learner, but we started early. He should be something useful in two or three more decades. I don’t suppose you have an apprentice at the moment?” Luca asks politely as the three other human-looking men try to figure out how the two demons know each other.

“I do, actually. I’ve only had her for a couple of years, but she’s advancing quickly. I plan to reveal myself to her soon, then we can really get started. She’s why you’re here, actually,” Mystery explains.

“Oh?” Luca tilts his head questioningly. The dog nods.

“Yes; we had some trouble a while back, remind me to tell you later. Long story short we’ve got one ghost whose dying wish was for his girlfriend to not remember his death,” he rolls his eyes in exasperation. Luca pauses, face creasing as several things come together in his mind.

“Wait,” the ginger says, putting up a finger and turning to the rest of the room. Leopold, Lewis, and Arthur are all staring at the two of them, eyes wide, and Luca’s jaw drops.

“No,” he mutters, looking from Mystery to the clueless trio and back again. “Really?” He questions the dog demon. “You were masquerading as her pet? You’re the dog that this numbskull was talking about when he mentioned his little paranormal investigation club?” Mystery rolls his eyes at the other demon’s teasing.

“As if you have much room to talk, Dr. Fer,” he responds. “Now, we still need your help with the memory spell.” Luca waves the problem off casually.

“Of course, simple enough,” he answers before finally turning his attention back to Leopold. The maestro, a tad amused to see the normally apathetic demon acting so animated, has shoved his hands in the pocket of his coat and is watching avidly.

“What are you smirking at?” Luca demands with a scowl.

“Oh, nothing,” Leopold grins. The scowl deepens.

“Don’t you have a damsel in distress to assist?” The demon asks waspishly, prompting an actual chuckle from Leopold as the maestro pulls his hands from his pockets and rolls his wand between his fingers.

“Well, if you two would actually let me look at her…” He trails off meaningfully with a nod to the couch behind the pair of demons. They actually look surprised, having forgotten their position. Luca shrugs and wanders over to stand by the fireplace, leaning against the wall, while Mystery simply hops up between Vivi and the back of the couch. His expression dares the necromancer to argue, but Leopold simply smiles and approaches carefully. A flick of his wand lights up the magic around Vivi, revealing the same swirling blue and unnaturally still pink as before. His eyebrows rise in and he lets out a whistle of appreciation.

“Powerful work,” he comments, prodding the pink mass with the tip of the wand. After a moment of examination, tiny wisps of magic emerge from the wand. They are only a shade lighter than the magic forming the blindfold, and are hard to tell apart where the necromancer magic begins worming its way underneath the blinder. As soon as the two energies come in contact, Vivi squirms, head tossing and arms twitching even as the spells remain in place. Mystery whimpers quietly, snuggling close to the girl’s side as she groans. Unseen, one of the kitsune’s tails winds around his charge and rests lightly on the back of her head, allowing Mystery to see what she is seeing.

He watches as, with each twist of Leopold’s magic, the blindfold lifts, sending waves of images through Vivi’s head: her meeting Lewis and Arthur for the first time on the playground, their first case, finding the future mirror whose images had always troubled him so much, buying the Skullmobile, learning about magic. The memories are bright, happy things, full of laughter and pure joy. Arthur and Lewis feature almost equally, both smiling, with Mystery coming up even more as Vivi cuddles him, takes him for walks, and drags both he and the two humans on case after case. Then there is a darkness that takes over: the cave.

Coming slightly out of the trance he was in to view Vivi’s memories, Mystery surfaces for just long enough to observe that the blindfold is only hanging on by the barest edges before he is pulled back under. He’s back at the cave, watching helplessly as Vivi, another Mystery at her side, strides confidently to the cavern. Taking the low path, the past dog silently doubling back to check on the two boys even as Vivi continues on. Her wonder at the luminous algae and the enormous stalagmites keeping her from hearing the shout on the cliff above her. It is to Vivi’s total surprise when her view of the cave is interrupted by a flash of pink and red. She blinks, steps back, and looks.

In the real world Leopold grits his teeth and readies himself, sending out a few more tendrils of magic and ensuring that he has a really good grip before, with one more deep breath, he rips out the last of the blindfold spell. Vivi’s back arches off the couch and she screams as the last of her memories fall into place: Lewis, skewered on the stalagmites, red splattering his normally pristine clothes. Magenta eyes rolling and meeting hers one last time before glazing over in death and a flash of pink takes over her vision.

“Lewis,” she shouts, hand reaching out desperately as she lunges forward, knocking Leopold back as she looks around wildly. For a second Vivi freezes, breathing hard and trying to understand what’s going on. The room has way more people than when she went to sleep: there’s a short ginger by the fireplace, a man with long bubble-gum hair by her side, and Arthur and the skeleton ghost from before a short distance away. Her eyes lock on the skeleton. The skeleton in a black suit and dark pink tie, with a glowing pompadour bouncing over his skull, with a pulsing gold heart on his chest. The ghost with dark pink eyes.

“Lewis?” She breathes, eyes wide. The ghost hears her, jerks forward, and suddenly the bluenette is off the couch and launching herself across the room. Vivi practically tackles the skeleton, arms wrapping around his ribs and squeezing tightly as she clutches to Lewis. He is holding her just as tightly, cradling the woman to his chest. Glowing pink tears run down his skull as he hugs Vivi. She had remembered him, she had recognized him even without his human guise, his Vivi remembers him! Suddenly Lewis is so happy he can’t breathe. His friends are here, Arthur is here, Mystery is here, Vivi is here and remembers him, Leopold and Luca have come to visit, and, though he knows that things are far from perfect, Lewis can’t help but release a loud, joyful laugh as he hauls Vivi more firmly into his arms and swings her around in a circle. Vivi feels his chest vibrate beneath her with his laughter and can’t help laughing herself, a bright bubbling sound that blends seamlessly with Lewis’ own hearty guffaws. When her feet finally return to the ground Vivi moves back far enough to grin up at Lewis.

“You’re back,” she smiles even as tears of happiness roll down her cheeks.

“I never left,” Lewis replies, taking one of her hands in his own and just holding it. Vivi giggles at the feeling of shadow-bone on her warm hand before the rest of her memories catch up with her. She gasps.

“Arthur!” She turns, flinging one arm out to grab hold of the man’s puffy orange vest. The blond, who’s been trying to quietly give the two some space, grunts as he’s hauled into the hug and practically smothered in warmth from all sides.

Vivi’s mouth is right next to his ear, easily letting him hear her mumbled, “I’m so sorry you had to go through that alone.”

Suddenly months of Arthur waking up screaming, the guilt in his eyes that never goes away, his wariness around her, it all makes sense. But, Vivi realizes with a frown, she still doesn’t know the whole story. Once again she pulls back from the crush of bodies to give her boys a reproachful look.

“Now does someone want to explain what exactly is going on?” Both men wince, easily recognizing that tone. If she doesn’t get answers soon, someone is going to get hurt.

“Perhaps we should leave you to it,” a voice breaks into their quiet party, and all three turn to see Luca tugging on Leopold’s sleeve as he tries to drag the taller necromancer towards the door. Leopold is reluctant to move, watching the three with the gaze of an eager gossip gathering new material.

“That means let’s go, you twit,” the demon growls before, with a stronger yank than strictly necessary, he succeeds in pulling Leopold from the room and closing the door behind them, leaving the Mystery Skulls alone on the sitting room. After a moment more of holding on to each other they move to the couch, sitting with Vivi in the middle and Mystery on her lap.

“So, how about we start from the beginning,” Vivi suggests.

“That might be for the best.”

The bluenette freezes and looks down to where Mystery is looking her dead in the eye, yellow spectacles slid down his muzzle to reveal piercing red eyes.

“Mystery?” She asks.

“Unless you know any other mystery solving talking dogs,” the canine replies cheerfully. The bluenette blinks before grinning.

“YES! I knew it would work eventually!” She fist-pumps gleefully. Mystery rolls his eyes.

“No, Vivi, the crushed alphabet-cereal in my dog food did not give me the ability to talk,” he sighs tiredly, reaching up with one paw as if to rub at the bridge of his nose. The bluenette deflates slightly, looking confused.

“Then how…?” She trails off, muttering to herself as she tries to figure out exactly when her dog became capable of speech.

“I can talk because I am a Demon, a kitsune to be exact,” Mystery replies, looking seriously at Vivi. “I got into some trouble with another yokai back home and was forced to leave my home in Japan to travel the world.”

“That’s so cool!” Vivi is ecstatic, bouncing in her seat and staring at Mystery with wide eyes. “I can’t believe you’ve been under my nose the whole time!” She facepalms dramatically.

Mystery chuckles, and says, “I’m glad we can finally talk properly, not that we didn’t before. But now I can formally ask…” The kitsune-turned-dog arranges himself neatly and stares seriously at the young woman.

“Vivi, would you like to be my apprentice and learn magic from a true master?”

“Hell yes,” Vivi agree vehemently, lunging forward to wrap her arms around Mystery in a hug. “This is the best day ever,” she declares as she hauls the dog more firmly into her lap before turning to Lewis and Arthur, still seated by her side. “Now, answers,” she demands, blue brows furrowed.

“Do you remember the cave we went to, the last case we worked together?” Lewis asks carefully. Vivi cringes and squeezes Mystery a bit tighter.

“Yes,” she answers softly. “We were investigating some missing hikers, we didn’t think it was anything more serious than a minor spirit tripping people or something…”

“And it turned out to be a demon, feeding on pain and human suffering,” Lewis fills in, voice somber.

“It…it possessed me,” Arthur admits, voice low and halting. “It finds your emotions, your weaknesses, and it just slips in, like some kind of poison,” he grimaces, scowling. His mechanical fingers are curling and releasing absently, the metal sliding silently against itself. “I was jealous of you and Lewis, and scared and it just…” Arthur takes a breath, the air shuddering in his throat.

“I pushed Lewis. We were on the top path, with stalagmites at the bottom of the cliff, and he was just a little too near the edge, and I pushed him. I couldn’t help it, but I did, and then Mystery turned into this huge fox thing and ripped my arm off and I passed out.” Arthur huddles into one corner of the couch, his flesh hand coming up to grip his shoulder.

“I know a possession when I see one,” Mystery scowls, baring a fang in old anger. “The demon had already corrupted his arm, and was working up; if I’d had more time maybe—”

The kitsune cuts himself off with another short snarl. “But I didn’t, so the only thing I could think of. I tore out the infection.”

Arthur shudders, his fingers in a white-knuckled grip at his shoulder. “I sealed the wound as best I could, and then dragged you to the cave entrance. Vivi I found unconscious, but I as able to use her phone to call for help.”

“And I woke up alone.” Lewis readjusts himself on the couch, curling his knees to his chest and resting his skull on his knees. His pink eye-lights are focused in the middle distance as his mind goes back to those first days in the cave. “It was hard, at first, to even hold myself together, but as time passed I got stronger. I was scared, and alone, and I thought that Arthur had killed me.” A shiver passes through his shadowy form, but Lewis continues.

“I knew there was evil in the cave, and even though I wanted to come and find you, find Vivi, I knew that I couldn’t just leave it to kill other hikers. I was stuck, unable to beat it completely and unable to leave until I beat it.” Lewis smirks, the expression invisible in his ghost form. “And then I got help.”

“Help?” Vivi asks curiously. Lewis nods.

“Yes; a group of monsters came to camp near the cave, and they helped me defeat the evil when they realized what was going on. They were there when I realized that Arthur was possessed, and taught me a bit about my new powers.”

“How…” Arthur’s voice is raspy, and he clears his throat before continuing, “How did you know I was possessed?” Lewis grimaces, the only sign of it a slight wrinkling of his eye sockets.

“It…the evil…it was running around in your arm,” Lewis admits, voice quiet and stomach roiling like he’s going to be sick. Arthur and Vivi go pale, and even Mystery looks like he might be ill.

“I…um…” Lewis hesitates, and then lifts one hand and, without even a snap of his fingers, holds a palm of pink flames. “I incinerated it. I burnt it to ash and then scattered the remains. And then I set out to find you guys.” Lewis vanishes the fire with a thought.

“That’s when I met Leopold,” he continues, bobbing his head towards the door where the necromancer and his demon disappeared. “He was performing an exorcism on this house, and after I helped him out he just gave me the place. So, I got it set up, and tried to make it as spooky as possible.” Lewis’ skull quirks in a smile. “I thought I’d make you come to me.”

“It worked,” Arthur chuckles wryly. “We were in Kentucky when we got the call about a haunted mansion. We woke up in the hospital after…after. And then we wandered, just looking for more ghosts and trying to get Vivi to remember, at least until we got the call.”

Lewis smiles again and drops his feet through the couch as he leans forward, wrapping Vivi up in his arms and nuzzling at her hair.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” he says as he squeezes the blue haired girl tight. One arm reaches forward, extending past what a human would be capable of, and snags Arthur by the vest, pulling him into the hug until Lewis can properly wrap himself all three of his friends. They’re silent for a while, just enjoying being close again, until a yawn threatens to crack Vivi’s jaw. Lewis chuckles, the rumbling laugh vibrating through all four of them.

“Let’s get to bed,” he suggests. “We still have a lot to talk about, but it can wait until morning.”

“What about—” Arthur has to pause in the middle to yawn himself. “Damn, Viv, don’t you know that yawning is contagious? What about Leopold and what’s his name, the guy who was friends with Mystery?”

“Luca, another demon,” the dog in question pipes up. “He was bound to a family of necromancers from what would become Latin America, and last I heard his latest master was headed for Europe.”

“The deadbeats will have directed them to some guest rooms,” Lewis shrugs. “Either the deadbeats or one of the portraits, anyway. Which means we can head straight to bed.”

And then, despite the two full grown people and a dog in his arms and the fact that half is body is phased through the couch to allow him to hug all three of his friends, Lewis stands up with the other Mystery Skulls held in his arms.

“Lewis! What’re you doing?!” Arthur yelps, flailing for a second as Vivi cackles, clutching Mystery in her lap.

“We’re taking a short cut,” Lewis replies cheerfully, striding through the couch and towards the door. A deadbeat opens the door just as Lewis reaches it, chirping happily as Lewis walks by. The ghost carries his friends down the hall and into the bedroom before dropping them all gently onto the bed. Mystery is quick to disentangle himself, bouncing around Vivi and Arthur gleefully as the two humans try to regain their bearings.

“Lewis!” Vivi giggles, propping herself up on her elbows and grinning at her boyfriend. Arthur stays flopped on his stomach, only turning his head enough to glare sideways at Lewis.

“Shhh,” Lewis orders, tapping Vivi’s lips with one finger. “No more words, only sleep.”

And with that Lewis vanishes into his closet for only a second before coming back out clad in pink pajamas. He drifts down into the space between Arthur and Vivi, and the blue haired girl is quick to kick off her shoes and scarf and toss her glasses onto one of the bedside tables. Her hair is freed from the headband and she cuddles up to Lewis’ side. Mystery drops down and curls up on Lewis’ legs. As Lewis rolls his shoulders, settling back into the bed, Arthur toes off his shoes and goes back to being limp. With a chuckle, the pink Mystery Skull tugs Arthur’s vest off of him in one practiced gesture before turning the blanket briefly intangible and covering all three of them with the soft fabric. It’s something they’ve ended up doing more than once, when a motel hasn’t had a two-bed room available or when they’ve been forced to camp in the van. They’ve always tended to cuddle like puppies. Even Vivi and Lewis getting together hadn’t been enough to make this feel awkward. When it was just Vivi and Arthur it had felt awkward, something missing between them, but now that Lewis is here it feels complete. Vivi falls asleep first, exhausted and cocooned in warmth, with Arthur and Lewis following not long after.

Mystery is the last awake, examining the mansion around them with his senses. Luca, a ball of crimson energy, is stationary a floor down and a few rooms away, the bubblegum pink of the necromancer close by. The deadbeats are magenta ripples of energy, meandering around the house, but otherwise everything is calm. Content, Mystery huffs a sigh into the blanket and allows himself to drift off.

There is no evil here.

~O~


End file.
